


A Small Reward

by BTSBIASEDAF



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Almost non con but it really isnt, Anal Sex, And dont know how to tag, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, Im a complete mess, M/M, Multi, No kids/ No wives, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Well there is a small plot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBIASEDAF/pseuds/BTSBIASEDAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in the process of editing "Just Brothers. Right?", so please be patient. In the mean time I'm might just do PWP'S, either way hope you enjoy. Sorry for being gone so long, but now I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much (just kidding you probably don't care ). Thnks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	A Small Reward

Shaun is currently in the locker room, trying to wrap his head around what just happened, after game 1. Does Shaun know he plays hard every game? Yes. But did he think his performance would make a huge impact game 1 of the playoffs, causing his team to win? No. However, in all fairness to himself, he wasn't really in the position to play years ago. So doubt was easy to creep up, even when he didn't want it to.

Anyway, Shaun was just surprised how Steph and Klay combined for the total amount of points he had. Not that they have to be perfect, but they have been perfect all year. The pressure obviously isn't going to lessen up now, but knowing that the bench can perform like this might help.

Shaun grabs his lint roller, and cleans of the extra specks on his shirt. Trying to be presentable, as much as possible. He suddenly hears the words 'ugly sweater Shaun' uttered somewhere around the room, but he knows it's just Draymond trying to pick on him. As Draymond does to everyone on the team, obviously meaning well.

Shaun takes one last glance in the mirror, feeling excited for this press conference. Not that he hates them, because their just specifically made for the press/media. He just does his best not to feed into their hands. Keeping answers bleak and boring. Although, it does get hard when you are alone, but tonight Steph was right by his side.

Steph and Shaun's relationship is pretty much strictly in game, same for him Klay. He doesn't hate them, he loves those guys, but he's not about to go to an uninvited party alone with them. That's just a bit too much.

"You ready?" Steph croaked out, his voice rough after the game. He tended to do that, and Shaun loved hearing it.

"Yeah, I just need to fix-

“Shaun you look great. Now can we please go and get this over with",Steph chuckles.

Shaun silently huffs and mumbles annoyance under his breath over being rushed.Yet he agrees, and walks with Steph to the conference area.

"Hey, uh...Klay and I were planning to do something tonight, and wanted you to tag along" Steph trailed off, kicking random objects along the cement floor.

Shaun brings his hands to his forehead, wondering how this guy's is only two years younger then him, but couldn't explain shit. "Steph, you really need to explain things better. What does planning to do stuff even mean?"

"It means we wanted to celebrate what you did tonight, drinks on us" Steph spits out, enjoying how Shaun is always critical, on critical thinking.

"Oh...really...with like alcohol?" Shaun questions, body becoming fidgety.

"Yes, what you think, fruit punch?" Steph asks, taking amusement in Shaun.

"No" Shaun retaliated, even though he hoped it was fruit punch.

Shaun has never been much of a drinker, enjoying a casual wine during a nice dinner. And winning the championship put him in a mood to drink. Except nothing compared to how Steph and Klay partied, and Shaun has always wondered what it was like. Just to completely let loose like these guys do.

"So, you down?" Steph questions, breaking Shaun out of his trance.

Shaun and Steph were now near the conference table.

"Yea-h, that sounds chill" Shaun stammers, trying to recompose himself before the press conference. Because despite loving his boys alot, he was also terrified at the thought of being flat out drunk, with two heavy drinkers.

♡♡♡

The press conference ends with ease, with a few stupid questions sprinkled here and there. But it felt as though Shaun's mind was in a completely different place. Being nervous for no reason.

"So you can change now, we are heading out in 10" Steph says, grazing my appearance.

"Or wear that, just take off that....hideous sweater" Steph smirks walking away smoothly. Shaun should be upset, but the more he looks at it, the more he wants to tear it off himself.

Shaun pulls the wooly sweater from his body, the button down flattening against his chest. He had a skinny body, but not particularly bad looking. In his opinion, at least.

Suddenly he feels weary as though eyes are locked on him, but it's just Klay and Steph in the locker room. Shaun ignores the feeling and sprays extra cologne along his body. As he finishes, to the right of him is Klay...and oh my god.

Shaun can't help but stare at his sudden change of appearance. A black t-shirt, tightly fitted exposing his abs and chest. Below are blue skinny jeans, also showing off how well etched his body has become. On his wrist is a very expensive watch, and Shaun's pretty sure he can smell his musky fragrance from here.

Klay snaps his fingers, "Liking the view? It's okay you're not the only one". Klay chuckles at his own remarks, leaving Shaun embarrassed, and his cheeks overly warm.

"Hey, don't try to flirt with my boy Shaun. You know he's all mine, right?" Curry asks, patting his back. To short to wrap an arm around him comfortably.

Shaun looks at Steph, wearing practically the same thing as Klay, just different colors. Either way he looks great, and yet again he has to regain his attention.

"Uh-h I---

"Bro chill out we are just messing around, god you've been acting so weird lately." Klay wearily states, giving Shaun a concerning look.

"No I'm fine, let's just go" Shaun shrugs Steph off him, and heads to the outside doors. Shaun doesn't know what's in store for tonight, but it can only end well. Hopefully.

♡♡♡

This. Club. Is. Exclusive.

The moment Shaun walks in, he already feels complacent. Everyone from Drake to Beyonce are filling in on the dance floor. Shaun now understands why Klay and Steph were dressed so good. Immediately shaming himself for not thinking they would treat him well. Or more so how elite they are.

Klay and Steph begin to exchange gestures with other socialites, and the only place Shaun can go is the bar. Shaun sits down grabbing a menu, trying to see what would be a safe bet. A safe bet would be the cheapest, because he didn't want to burn all the money out of their wallets. But he doesn't really drink beer.

"Find anything you want Mr. Livingston?" A seductive voice soothes out. Shaun looks up to see a young lady, chest completely out for everyone to see. Not that Shaun's complaining, but she is a stranger. How does she know his name?

"You know my name?" Shaun asks, pointing a reluctant finger at himself.

"Oh yeah Steph and Klay come here alot, always giving drunken ramblings about you" the young lady responds, cleaning the counter.

Wait me..Why me? Shaun thinks to himself. It's not like he was loud and rowdy like Draymond, or even funny like Andre. What could they be saying about me?

"Drunken ramblings?". Shaun pauses leaning in, the girl doing the same. "Do you know what they say about me?"

The girl laughs, smile glistening in Shaun's face. "I'm sorry sir, I promised I wouldn't tell. 'Famous people' confidentiality. It's in my contract".

Shaun pouts, "Please" practically begging for her to spill the beans.

"Well--

"Hey Shaun you found anything to drink yet?" Klay asks patting a hand to Shaun's lower back. Shaun immediately lowers himself from the girl, sitting in his seat.

"What's up Tracy, can we please have the usual. All three of us" Steph yells over the music, laying hundreds on the table.

"Of course sir" the now identified lady responded, mouthing a 'sorry' to Shaun.

Klay scoots closer to Shaun, and Steph follows doing the same. Shaun doesn't think much of it, since it is very loud in here. Shaun just settles in bobbing his head to the music, and now slightly anticipating the liquor. Maybe tonight is turning out better than he thought.

♡♡♡

Wow I'm drunk, Shaun glazed into his mind. It was only two margaritas and three shots, but Shaun is buzzing. And it feels really fucking good.

"You guys, thank you so much" Shaun mumbles, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"It's okay, you deserve it" Klay reassures. Shaun pulls himself away, and looks directly over at Stephen.

"You know what I've always thought about you, if I'm being brutally honest. You're really hot" Shaun grumbles, rubbing a hand down Steph.

Shaun really meant handsome, but he can't control what his drunken mouth says at this point. Maybe they will give him the benefit of the doubt.

Steph looks over at Klay, signaling something. Shaun looks over and sees him on the phone, probably with a business guy, but Shaun can't seem to make out the words.

"Hey, what do you think about me?" Klay quickly spurts out, gliding the phone into his pocket.

Shaun hums turning around, "You well you're tall and hot". And yet again Shaun can't keep himself together, but he doesn't really care anymore. Except he notices something in his drunken state.

"Wait are you guys even drunk?" Shaun questions. A collective laugh filling the air.

"Yes, but not as much as you" Steph says, grabbing Shaun's inner thigh, while Klay simultaneously rubs his lower back.

Shaun feels something warm in his inner gut, a mixture of alcohol and curiosity.

"Let's go to the dance floor" Steph whispers in his ear. Shaun nods his head, taking both their hands, as he's dragged out into the dark pit.

They find a corner, away from everyone. Almost as if they aren't even in the room with anybody else.

Shaun is tall, but he isn't completely towering over both of them. Immediately he feels Klay dance closely behind him, and Steph in front.

The dancing starts off singular and silly, but somewhere through it all he feels their bodies mold into each other.

Klay is completely pressed up against Shaun, and Shaun is certain that's Klay's 'area'. Right now Shaun is slightly reluctant to grind against him, until the next song comes on. Thumping and beat heavy, he grinds against Klay, almost certain he heard a soft grunt.

Steph steps forward, feeling a bit left out. Matching his hips up against Shaun's, as much as possible. Instantly Shaun gasps and stares at Stephen, their erections rubbing up against one another.

Both Klay and Steph find a way to hit each rhythm, practically banging Shaun front to back. Shaun finally falls for it a moan seeping from his mouth.

"That's all we needed to hear" Steph tells Klay, both of them detaching their bodies. Shaun whimpers at the sudden loss of contact. He is enjoying this way to much, and he doesn't know why. All he really knows is he wants pleasure right now, so badly.

They now lead Shaun to a narrow hallway, uninhabited at the moment.

"Do you want something from us tonight?" Steph asks so seductively.

As the pair wait for an answer, they get into a position similar to what they had on the dance floor. Feeling Klay behind him, and Steph looking him up and down, he gave them a likely regretful answer.

"Yes"

Instantly Shaun feels Steph's soft smooth lips, gliding against his own. He takes in the feeling, finding a matching rhythm. Behind him Klay is leaving soft kisses along his neck, sucking up on the skin.

Steph wastes no more time, and glides his tongue effortlessly inside Shaun's mouth. Shaun doesn't respond at first, but eventually their tongues touch. The pair moan on contact, all of their dicks growing harder by the second.

Steph breaks away, "Kiss Klay for me please" Steph orders.

Shaun obliges turning his body completely around, the body match-up much more comfortable, compared to Steph.

Unlike Steph taking it slow, Klay immediately goes to third base, their teeth clanking at times. He doesn't even care about keeping up, and let's his tongue mingle with Klay's, creating a symphony of sorts.

Behind Steph is grabbing his ass, and squirming his fingers up alongside his back.

Shaun thought he was buzzing before, but now this feels like a complete dream. He also knows this probably might not ever happen again, so he just goes for it.

Shaun brings his hands down to Klay's jeans, finding his erection. Shaun begins to palm him, making sure to get every inch of his glorious dick. Klay breaks his mouth away from Shaun, and moans into the air, head snapping back against the wall.

"Fuck, keep going"

"No, wait let's take this somewhere else. Before people find us" Steph prompts pulling away from Shaun's back. Klay and Shaun agree, walking with Steph outside.

Shaun doesn't really feel as drunk. Probably the arousal over compensating

"Did you get the taxi?" Steph asks Klay, looking around for one.

"Yeah it's right there" Klay points. A nice black truck with Taxi on the top is printed on the car, completely different from the one they came in on.

All of them file into the backseat, the driver saying hello to them. Then he starts to drive, and Shaun is highly confused how he would know where to go. Then it hits him.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" Shaun asks, glancing at the car floor.

"I don't know" Steph innocently answered, shrugging his shoulders. Shaun didn't really need to ask the question, because he knew. But he is surely not mad.

After a couple of minutes in the cramped car, they find themselves at another exclusive spot. From the window, Shaun can see the upscale hotel they are driving up to.

"Uh I don't know the pass code sir" the driver states.

"I got it, just drive up" Klay answers, typing the password into the pin pad quick. To quick.

Another thought hit Shaun, and he realizes how easily turned on he became.Maybe they have done this to other teammates or girls. The thought only fuels Shaun's hormones, and he can't wait to get alone with them again. Annoyingly tired of acting civil in the car.

They get parked at the front of the building and Shaun tries to keep his composer through the whole process. From getting the key, to being ushered in the elevator.

Now they were finally in the front of their room. And at the click of the door opening, all hell broke loose.

Shaun wanted to act first, but Steph beats him to it, engulfing the larger guy into a heated kiss, gripping the back of his neck. Klay closes the door behind them, guiding them to one of the large beds.

Steph falls on top of Shaun taking in every bit of the man's lips, not certain of the last time he's breathed through the whole altercation.

Klay takes of his shirt behind them and eyes the two going at each other. Klay begins to kiss up along Steph's back, and Steph becomes aware of his presence, breaking away from the kiss with Shaun.

"You want to see us makeout Shaun?" Steph asks, pulling Klay down onto the other side of Shaun in the bed.

Shaun quickly nods, and gets hornier at the sight of them kissing.

Steph perfectly lays on top of Klay, tongues furiously tieing together. Klay pulls Steph's shirt off, and makes Shaun aware of how clothed he is himself.

Shaun starts unbuttoning his shirt with weary fingers, trying to not miss any second of the glorious sight in front of him. Pulling it off he starts to push down his jeans, feeling tight in his groin area.

Although enjoying the sight, Shaun needs to relieve himself now, and will gladly use Klay and Steph as his own personal porno. Palming himself, Steph looks up, and completely stops contact with Klay.

"Ah no this won't do" Steph poses shaking his finger, as if Shaun is a five year old doing naughty things.

"Klay how about you suck Shaun off for me" Steph orders, giving out commands. Shaun realizing who's in control, doesn't surprise him. Steph is a leader. On or off the court.

Klay crawls his way over to Shaun, and Shaun notices how dilated Klay's pupils have gotten. With that he swiftly pulls down Shaun's pants and puts himself in a comfortable position.

Klay starts to kiss up along his thighs, and Shaun moans just from the small act. Unprepared of how great this is going to feel. Steph is just quietly watching from his corner of the bed, pulling his own pants down.

"Let's see if your cum tastes as sweet as your jumpshot" Klay growls, taking Shaun by surprise.

Then that's when Shaun blanks out from how warm and hot Klay's mouth feels along his erection. Shaun bites his lips, trying to suppress the moans escaping his mouth.

Steph takes notice, "No baby, we want to hear it. Don't try and hide it."

Shaun nods his head and looks down to see Klay's smoldering eye's locked on to his.

"God you're so fucking hot" Shaun grunts, smoothing Klay's hair along his head. The grip urges him to further push Klay's head down, a fierce moan coming from Shaun's mouth.

Klay tastes his precome, and knows this is his cue to stop. He pulls off with a pop, and moves to the side next to Klay, as Steph fills in his place.

"Wanna see what you taste like?" Klay asks, leaning down to catch Shaun's mouth in a sloppy kiss, gripping his jawline.

"Hey flip over for me baby" Steph pats Shaun. Shaun breaks away from the kiss with Klay, and does as he's told.

Shaun begins to hear the sound of a condom gliding on, and a nervous twinge sets in. This is Shaun's first time with a guy, and he doesn't know what to expect. But at the same time he's ready take it on head first. No pun intended.

Shaun suddenly feels a cold liquid hit around his rectum, and jumps at the feeling. Steph then slows down smoothing it in, and makes sure to get enough on his own dick.

"Whats your safe word Shaun?" Klay asks, before Steph begins.

Shaun thinks for a second, "I suppose basketball".

Everyone laughs, lightening the sex filled mood.

"Good choice, and remember you can stop at anytime" Steph prompts breaking from his commanding tone.

Shaun nods, and is bracing himself for the first surge of pain.

Steph slowly pushes in, and a burning feeling spreads across Shaun's body, soliciting a whimper. Pain nothing like his injury, but it may get a close second.

Fighting back tears he wants to look behind him, but Klay grabs his face and forces him to look at him. "Just focus on me, the pain will be over soon" Klay purrs, pressing a soft kiss to Shaun's lips.

Shaun feels Steph inside him, and the small whimpers sooth into moans. Shaun suddenly feels Steph's dick pressed against his prostate. The action making Shaun tremble.

"Holy fuck" Shaun yells.

"Are you alright?" Steph asks, stalling.

Shaun swallows, trying to soothe his parched throat. "Yes, don't stop"

Steph runs a hand along his neck. "Don't stop what?" Steph whispers, back to his seductive tone.

"Don't stop fucking me, please" Shaun begs, craving for action.

Steph then thrusts forward sharply, but painfully slow. Shaun knows he's teasing him, but it feels so good in the moment. Good enough, that Shaun doesn't even notice how he's meeting every single one of Steph's thrusts perfectly.

"Look at you go, god that's so sexy" Klay purrs, stroking his unattended dick.

"L-let me help you" Shaun stammers, gesturing Klay to sit up.

Here presents another thing Shaun has never done, but he's becoming more eager and bold as the night progresses so why not.

Unlike Steph, he's not quite as big, but damn does he fill Shaun's mouth. He sucks lightly on the tip, and makes his way down. The best part are the noises coming out of Klay, and how his hands keep fondling his face.

Shaun tries his best to focus on Klay, but Steph is not letting up. If anything the intensity has heightened, and he can feel his walls tearing before him.

Now Shaun has reached a maximum feeling of pleasure, and can physically feel Klay and Steph have too. Shaun moaning along Klay's dick, finally cums, spurting his load along the soft bed sheets.

Steph with a couple more thrusts follows, leaving Shaun completely empty.

Finally, despite being tired, Shaun keeps his commitment to Klay, as he fills his mouth with an extremely salty liquid. Not quite appealing as Shaun would have imagined.

Klay sinks down onto the bed, Shaun laying on top of him.

"You put in more work then just off the bench huh?" Klay wonders, enjoying how disheveled Shaun looks.

Shaun just smirks in response, reaching up to peck Klay on the lips.

"Where are my kisses?" Steph questions lazily, leaning down to peck Klay and Shaun.

The thought of cleaning up is washed away as each of them crawl into the extra bed, giggling like middle schoolers.

The sounds of laughter die down to snoring, Shaun the only one still awake after something he truly can't explain. There he thinks about what this could all mean, and how it would affect their relationship going forward. Or how if he's going to regret it in the morning when he wakes up.Though he stops himself in his thoughts , and doesn't try to dwell on it. Enjoying the feeling of Steph and Klay next to him.

Besides, who doesn't like rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of editing "Just Brothers. Right?", so please be patient. In the mean time I'm might just do PWP'S, either way hope you enjoy. Sorry for being gone so long, but now I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much (just kidding you probably don't care ). Thnks for reading!


End file.
